


Varied kaleidoscope

by Relina



Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relina/pseuds/Relina
Summary: A bunch of very short stories, mostly with the Ghost Face. We do have plenty of guests though.Written with prompts.
Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930759
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have some more word prompts but not sure when or if ill write more of them. if i do make more, ill probably add another chapter.  
> theyre mostly all about or including ghost face, but theres one at the end with out. thats just how it went. enjoy

**Bullet**

Danny limped his way across the asylum grounds.

Pissing off Evan seemed like a good idea at the time, but Danny supposes he should have known better. And now his leg was a mangled mess and he wasn’t going to count on the Entity to fix it.

Sally was the only other choice. He knew she knew first aid, and while Herman might have been the better choice doctor-wise, there was no way Danny was putting himself at his mercy. That would be a one way trip to owing a guy who’d sooner fry Danny’s brains than actually help him.

And while Danny had briefly considered conning one of the survivors into helping him out, there were just not enough pros and too many cons to it.

He stepped into the doorway and paused, wincing as the blood pooled even more in his boot.

A screech echoed through the air. It was time to bite the bullet.

**Lesson**

Danny bared his teeth in something like a smile. His vantage point was good enough that he could see four teenagers approach the resort.

They seemed to be in a good mood.

He crept silently backwards and made his way to another spot. He withdrew his camera and readied it.

Someone screamed.

Danny held up the camera. Time for another lesson.

**Stalked**

The Ghost Face peered grimly into the darkness. He had a bad feeling.

His skin was tingling and he had the oddest sense that something was out there. He scoffed to himself. Of course something was out here. He was here wasn’t he? And yet.

Danny looked around again. He drummed his fingers against his thigh. This was not like him. He turned back to his quarry. They were still bumbling around.

He stared stiffly at them. His neck hair rose. He carefully glanced out the corner of his eye without moving his head. Then he blinked rapidly. Had he just seen something?

A loud noise startled him and he almost jumped out his skin. He spun around himself and then realized it was the bumbling fool he was following who had tripped. He grimaced and felt his pride cracking. This had gone on long enough.

Danny threw one last glance at the fool and then rose and quickly strode out of there. There was no way he was going to run, but he couldn’t deny the urge was there.

A soundless and still figure watched him go.

**Immortality**

Danny put away the camera and left the cooling dead body where it had fallen. He was a professional, but he still glanced back at it expression muted.

They had struggled when alive and all the other survivors continued to do the same. Time after time. Danny almost felt it was boring by now.

There was no actual death being dealt after all.

The Ghost Face heard a sound. He turned. A smirk surfaced on the before subdued face. That survivor had dropped one too many pallets on him.

He dropped into stealth and followed behind.

**Profanity**

Danny flailed, propelling himself away from the edge. A quiet swear fell from his lips. What the hell was that?

He turned and almost ran in the other direction. He could still hear the sounds!

A pig-headed person approached swiftly. “Ghost Face? What-?” Danny rocketed past them. He turned as he went.

“You do not want to go that way!” he pointed vigorously back the way he came. The Pig turned to look. “What do you mean-?” she started asking. Danny kept speed walking away.

He could hear as she seemed to spot it. “Oh gOD!” Better you than me, he thought.

**Camp**

Someone seemed to have gotten their hands on some tents. Jake raised his eyebrows as he walked nearer the area around the campfire.

He furrowed his brows as he poked with a shoe at one that was halfway collapsed. It then collapsed.

Someone swore.

“I can’t do this!!” a person yelled, and as Jake turned the corner he saw Meg hurling a hammer into the ground. It gave a dull thud.

A little ways away, near another half raised tent, sat Quentin. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey guys.” Jake greeted them with a raised eyebrow. “What’s happening?”

Meg turned to him expression clearing. “Jake! Jake you gotta help us out!” She went up to him and grabbed his arms. “You can put up a tent, right? Right..?” She seemed at the end of her rope.

Jake felt a bit amused, but nodded all the same. “Sure. You want some help?”

Quentin grinned at him from where he sat. “Yes please.” He said and reached out with the tools in his hands.

Jake bent and picked up the hammer. “Alright.” He smiled at them. They seemed a lot less frustrated.

“Here’s how you want to start…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for the word prompt one. enjoy

**Saint**

Danny swore quietly. Sometimes the Entity wasn’t on his side.

He crouched behind a cabinet and wrapped the cloth around his thigh tighter. This was hard with a pretty useless right arm.

It could have dumped him anywhere but here. But no, the mental institute was a place he was avoiding these days. After what happened with Herman last time… If Herman spotted him here he was in for a bad time.

He winced, leaning against the cabinet for a moment. Or, in for a worse time.

He straightened and surveyed the surrounding area. Time to not get spotted. At least he was skilled at that.

He hobbled forward. Then a stunned expression overtook his face.

He advanced, head tilting. Making sure to stay silent he stepped up behind the figure in front of him, observing.

The curly-haired woman was nervously sorting several items.

At times she surreptitiously looked up, but she seemed to go on hearing rather than sight and Danny rolled his eyes. He reached a careful hand forward and gave her a solid poke on the shoulder.

She froze like an animal in headlights and let out a soft breathy gasp. Then she very slowly turned around. She looked into his chest before lifting her eyes and looking up at the Ghost Face. He almost chuckled at the expression on her face.

He lifted a hand and gave a little wave. She hurriedly piled her things in her arms and Danny watched bemusedly for a moment as she dropped a few things as she piled.

He waved a hand again to get her attention and then gestured to his right arm. Then his leg. Then he made a shrug action.

She stared at him for a moment once more, arms piled high. Then she looked deep in thought. Danny waited patiently, keeping an eye out for threats.

She carefully put down her things. Danny gave her a nod and then started to make his way past her. He had more important things to do, very preferably away from here.

“Ah...” He turned back when she made a noise. She held up an item, looking hesitant.

Danny’s brows rose. He considered for a moment, surveying the surroundings. Was this survivor for real?

He rolled his eyes. Of course she was.

He nodded at her and crouched beside her, sitting down. She began opening the Medkit.

**Sinner**

All healed up by a survivor, Danny gave her a little wave and went on his way. She half-heartedly waved back.

He stole through the hallways silently towards a possible exit.

He paused behind a table as he strained his ears. He heard something just then. He inched forward and saw a spark of electricity dance off a wall fixing. His eyes widened.

He turned and hurried back the other way. Danny grimaced as Herman seemed to be going the same way.

Then he glanced somewhere, a sudden idea hitting him. He licked his lips. Then he moved over to where he’d last seen the survivor. She was still there. He made sure she didn’t spot him.

The Ghost Face then circled around to where he’d seen signs of the Doctor.

He finally spotted him and then let something of himself be spotted in return. He heard the Doctor chuckle and then rushed back to the survivor, making sure he could be followed.

Then he circled the room and paused.

A feminine scream echoed. Danny smirked. He then moved past the action and back to the other rooms.

The exit was soon in sight.

He departed without looking back.

**Nuisance**

Danny huffed from his perch high up in the sky. Those teenagers had started following him around and he could see them milling about on the ground.

At first he’d almost thought it cute. Like ducklings.

But he had no maternal bone in his body and now they were getting on his nerves and in his way.

He considered letting the cat out of the bag. The cat being the fact that he was the one to regularly torment them. It was something he was saving for a rainy day though.

Bunch of nuisances.

Maybe he could fib them. Feed them some bull about lone action or the best way to practice or something.

He watched one of them pushing another into a mud-pool. Or maybe he’d keep avoiding them.

Yeah, he thought as he made his way off the roof and in the opposite direction.

Avoiding sounds good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of these weren't actually written with the wordprompts in mind. but it was kind of short, so i wrote two others to keep it company.

**Exchange**

Danny makes his way through the meat plant, making no effort to be sneaky about it.

When he reaches his objective he gives a few cheerful knocks on the doorframe. A figure wearing a pigs head looks up from where they’re standing at a table.

“Danny. Finally.” They let what they’re holding clatter down unto the table.

“Amanda. I’ve got your goods.” Danny steps into the room and up to the table. He shakes the bag in his hand. It clanks metallically.

“Obviously. Hand it over.” Amanda reaches out a hand for the bag. Danny withdraws it, raising a finger and wagging it.

“Uh uh! Your part first.” The Ghost Face can feel her ire rising and grins a bit behind his mask.

She treads heavily as she demonstratively moves over to a storage area, picking up a package lying on top of a crate. She then moves back and puts it on the table, crossing her arms.

Danny puts down the bag in his hand and picks up the package. Amanda watches him inspect it, visibly restraining a wince as he shakes it.

He gestures expansively at the bag. She deftly picks it up and roots through it.

“Great. Nice transaction!” He gives her a thumb up and backs up. She instantly pins a stare at him.

“You still owe me, Danny.” She looks back down into her bag. “Remember that.”

Danny sneers at her from behind his mask. He gets out of sight and cradles the package in a gentler grip.

He owes her? Yeah right. He does owe her.

He’s looking forward to making them even.

The Ghost Face smirks as he leaves the meat plant.

**Shaking**

The Ghost Face stops, standing stock still with cold sweat collecting at his nape.

The moment passes and he breathes out soundlessly as he crouches in a deep shadow. In the distance something like spider-legs or perhaps talons, moves languidly.

He inches a little closer, but loses his nerve and ducks down to collect himself. Somehow, this close to the Entity, there’s an air about the place. Something that really, really freaks him out.

He reaches into his coat and withdraws his camera with trembling fingers. He makes sure he’s got a good grip as he leans out and raises it.

He feels…

As if he’s being watched. He clicks. The camera activates. He ducks away, clutching the camera to his chest.

He leaves the area as carefully as he has the wit to.

As the oppressive feeling dissipates, he holds up the camera, looking in the memory.

He makes a dissatisfied grimace.

There is no photo.

**Hair**

Danny runs a hand through his sweaty hair. He takes a deep breath.

Breathing without a mask on is so much easier he muses.

Now if only he could take a shower. He wrinkles his nose. Some killers could use that more than others.

He glances around the room. It’s dimly lit, has no windows, and assures he goes unseen.

While breathing outside might give him pleasure, there’s no way he’s risking being seen mask less.

He’s got to keep at least some of the mystery. Smirking he moves over to a wall. It’s filled with different camera snapshots.

He traces the edge of one, picking at a blood stain. It’s hard to keep them clean. Somehow blood gets everywhere.

He stops, looking at a point in the distance only he can see.

He frowns.

Then he picks up his mask, going for the exit.

Time for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these were pretty fun i think. i would love to hear you guys' favorite of all the word prompts...
> 
> one of these feature a female survivor, but she isn't actually named. i had some trouble coming up with which, but i did decide. you can pretend shes whoever tho.   
> when i started writing it, it somehow came out with no name  
> and hey. if youre a woman you can even pretend its you hehe

**Wartime**

The Ghost Face leaned out to observe a survivor. They had their hands in a generator. He noted their energy level, how injured they were and several other details.

Time to act.

He moved out from his hiding place and snuck towards the survivor. They startled and started to run, but it was too late. Ghost Face struck with his knife. The survivor cried out.

He let them run, clutching their side as he followed them, wiping his blade free of blood.

The chase lasted only a little while and with a fake-out the survivor bought, he took them down.

As they lay groaning, he crouched beside them for a moment. He tilted his head.

He’d say no hard feelings, but there probably was. It’s not like he couldn’t go easy on them.

Plus there was the whole… mysterious, doesn’t talk thing he was upholding. He shrugged mentally before standing and picking them up.

The show must go on.

**Snow**

Danny grimaced as he trudged through the snow of Mount Ormund.

Sometimes the Entity liked to switch things up. Apparently this time it was the weather.

Snow had never really been his thing. He was a heat kind of guy.

He frowned at his feet. Plus the whole… leaving traces everywhere. If he interacted more with snow, maybe he’d know more about disguising his tracks in it.

But as it stood, he didn’t, and they were very obvious.

He looked up at the resort. Guess this was a nice social visit then.

He pouted to himself in the safety behind his mask.

He liked the other kind of visit better.

**Resurface**

Her lungs are burning. The water around her is murky and panic is rising inside her.

She kicks her legs in vain. The surface is too far away.

She reaches towards the light, hope fading and her consciousness with it. Her eyes are closing and the urge to breathe in is almost impossible to push down.

She closes her eyes.

A hand grabs her hand. She is pulled upwards almost supernaturally quickly.

As soon as she surfaces she tries to breathe and begins coughing. Someone is draping something over her. She clutches at it, still coughing, but her breathing is starting to even out.

“Th-thank you.” She manages to say. There is no answer, but a hand is laid on her back and is patting her calmingly. She looks up at her rescuer.

She freezes, staring, grip on the cloth slipping.

The Ghost Face picks up the cloth and drapes it over her again. He tilts his head. Then he helps her stand up. She doesn’t feel completely steady on her feet, but at least she can stand.

She waits and watches, looking for the catch. The Ghost Face doesn’t react except to take a step back from her. He points behind her.

She turns to look. A path leads away from the area. She surmises it’s the way out.

She tugs with one hand the cloth tighter around herself and uses the other to pull her wet hair out of her face. She turns back to thank the Ghost Face again.

He’s nowhere to be seen.

She looks around, but he really is gone. She goes for the path.

Right before leaving she turns and says a ‘thank you’ into the empty air.

**Outcome**

He places the last survivor still alive on the hook. He tunes out the scream.

The Entity rumbles contently.

He casts an unnerved look into the sky and strides for the exit.

Sometimes he wishes he had a realm in this place. Then he listens to other killers talking about theirs and realizes maybe it’s for the better.

The Entity never gets them quite right. Something is always wrong. And as observant as he is, it would definitely bother him.

He goes through the exit and into the empty wasteland that lies beyond. He keeps going. The wasteland freaks him out.

It’s like the Entity needs a loading screen or something and that thought makes his nerves prickle.

That’s not how the world should work.

He casts those thoughts out of his head. He has things to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of these arent meant to have continuity. but... i guess in theory they are all on the same universe. pick the ones you think fit hehe

**Happiest**

Danny whistled a happy tune as he sorted through some photos. He had a lot by now, so often he’d take them all out and organize them.

A few were covered in more blood than he could abide, so he put them in a different pile. They’d need a cleaning.

A couple of times he stopped his nimble movement to observe a photo. He laid those in a pile for themselves as well.

Good memories were abundant.

Well, good memories for him.

Though… there were a few, ones he almost stopped to observe before simply laying them in a pile.

Smiling people. People with masks fooling around. One obviously taken in secret, showing a group of survivors sitting peacefully, listening to a guitarist.

He pauses for a longer moment on a blurry one. His expression is stiff, but not especially unhappy.

The photo also seems as if taken from far away. In it is a figure. The figure is holding something white in its hand. The figure also seems to be looking straight at the photographer.

He puts the picture down, hand very deliberately still.

He shakes himself a little and goes back to sorting pictures.

After a few more moments the whistling starts up again.

**Revealing**

Danny almost drops his camera as he turns around and is suddenly face to face with the Shape. Or is that mask to mask?

Danny looks up at the mask of Michael Myers. Maybe face to chest is more accurate, he comments bitterly to himself.

The Shape tilts his head.

Danny clutches his camera in stiff fingers. He glances around. How the hell did he get snuck up on? The Ghost Face is supposed to be the sneakiest one around. He takes a step back.

The Shape also takes a step, but forward and is now even closer than before.

Danny grimaces to himself. He hopes he’s not about to get stabbed. Considering Myers’s MO, that unfortunately seems like a long shot.

He considers drawing his own knife, but Myers hasn’t drawn his yet and Danny doesn’t want to encourage the stabbing part of things. Usually he’d be all for it, but since he’s going to be the stabbee in this situation? No thanks.

They stand in silence. Danny is a patient guy. He’d have to be, to stalk properly. But this silence is pressing down on him.

Danny contemplates bolting for one slow tempting moment, but as he’s staring into the eyes of the Shape, he knows that the guy would probably enjoy it. Bolting is put into the ‘will get me stabbed quicker’ list. It joins things like ‘stab him first’ and ‘take a picture’.

The longer they stand there, the more he’s sweating. This guy has one hell of an aura.

Danny thinks about saying something. He doesn’t want to let go of his silent shtick, but it’s not like this is a survivor.

A great noise resounds from behind him. It sounds serious enough that he almost jumps. Instead he just whirls around to see what it was.

The people he was spying on are yelling. It appears as if a building has collapsed. Danny didn’t know that could happen here.

Then he freezes and waits for a stab. Nothing happens. He turns around again.

The Shape is nowhere to be seen.

The Ghost Face stashes his camera away. He looks around furtively; sure he’s still being observed.

The yelling behind him continues.

Danny contemplates keeping his pride. Then there’s a quiet noise.

It spooks him, so he thinks fuck it, and books it out of there.

**Leisure**

Danny wiggles for a minute, trying to get comfy on the mattress. He reaches an arm behind him and prods at the pillow behind him to hold him up better.

As he finally reaches the optimal comfortable position he sighs deeply and contently.

For all that he enjoys his job, having to do trials for several times in a row leaves him a little beat.

He relaxes for an indefinite time, almost sinking into a nap, but stays at that precipice right before sleep.

Danny opens his eyes and blinks at the ceiling above him. He doesn’t recall falling asleep, but he must have, as he vaguely remembers a nonsensical dream happening. He frowns a bit, but casts the thought away.

He struggles only a little with sitting up and then stretches. A happy sigh escapes him as the stretch pulls at his muscles pleasantly.

He sits for a moment. Then he gets up and goes for his coat.

After all, what’s the nicest thing to do after a great nap? A grin crosses his face.

The Ghost Face picks up his camera.

Things to do.

People to meet.

Pictures to take.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if theres anything you guys want to see happen, feel free to hit me with a word or maybe a longer prompt? but anyway enjoy.

**Melodramatic**

Danny pokes at the fire with a stick he’d found somewhere. It doesn’t really change anything. Nothing he does ever changes anything.

Someone scoffs behind him. He turns and looks at the man sitting a little further away.

Danny makes a helpless gesture with his stick. The man rolls his eyes and picks up the trap in front of him. He starts oiling it.

Danny slumps his shoulders very deliberately. The man gives him a Look.

“I can smell the melodrama from here.” The man states in a monotone.

The Ghost Face resists the urge to whine at the Trapper. It’d just prove him right. Danny turns back to the fire.

A masked face stares at him from the other side. Danny almost jumps, but restrains the urge at the last second.

He eyeballs the grinning face and stabs his stick into the flames as if stabbing it into something else.

“So uh, what’s the deal with the fire?” the person wearing the mask asks. “Is someone feeding it or what? How is it always the same size?”

Danny contemplates doing something rash. He’s in the middle of something here. He doesn’t need to be interrupted. Evan pipes up from where he’s seated.

“The fire is just there. It delivers offerings to the Entity if you put something in it.”

The kid, and seriously, to Danny it’s very obviously some sort of kid, hums in contemplation. “How come the stick isn’t burning, then?”

Danny withdraws the stick and stares at the kid. What is this? 20 questions? The kid seems to fidget a bit under his stare. The Ghost Face tilts his head and draws the silence out. The kid seems put out and it puts Danny in a good enough mood to give him a hint.

Danny reaches out a hand and draws it through the flames. Then he gestures to the kid. The kid seems surprised, pointing to themself.

Danny rolls his eyes behind his mask. He gestures again. The kid hesitantly reaches out a hand and puts it in the fire, quickly withdrawing it. The Ghost Face shakes his head at them.

The kid reaches out a hand again, this time leaving it in the flames. Danny gives them a nod.

The kid seems fascinated. “Huh, cool.” They wave their hand through the fire a couple of times.

Danny sighs quietly to himself. How is he supposed to brood when there’s some kid enthusiastically trying to burn themself in front of him?

**Health**

Danny picks up the abandoned med pack. He turns it in his hands. He looks around. Whoever owns it is long gone, so he shrugs and takes it with him.

He doesn’t actually have a use for it, but he opens it anyway, to check what’s in it.

It seems relatively well-stocked. He picks up a syringe. Then again, he doesn’t know much about things like these.

Walking for a bit puts it into perspective. He didn’t realize he had to hold it all the time. Plus it’s not like he’s going to use it for anything.

Danny considers just dropping it on the ground and be rid of it when he hears a sound. He raises his brows and goes to investigate.

If this is Myers or Freddy or whoever out doing something, he does not want to know what. He edges forward, while considering just going the opposite way.

It’s a few survivors. Danny reflects that this is a pleasant surprise. But not one he’s feeling particularly up to taking advantage of.

He watches them from the open too long and they spot him. He goes to gesture disarmingly when he discovers he’s still holding the damn med kit. He frowns at it.

The survivors haven’t run away yet. He tilts his head at them. They’re usually fast about the running away. He follows their gazes to the object in his hand.

Huh. He’s tempted to wave it around a bit to see if they keep looking at it, but refrains. He’s not that childish.

He lingers on the thought of using it as bait and then… he strays from that thought. That would be so boring. No work at all. And he’d only be able to do it once. No sustainability.

He offers them the med kit. They don’t move. He rolls his eyes.

He slowly and very obviously moves put it down. He makes a flourish towards it and takes a step back. They still don’t move.

Danny purses his lips mulishly. He takes another step back. They’re going to have to come pick it up.

The survivors look at each other, exchanging expressions. Danny wonders if they’re picking a sacrifice.

They move closer together and he can hear them whisper. He crosses his arms and clears his throat. They look to him.

He nods at the thing on the ground. He uncrosses his arms to point at his wrist. They’re coming for it now or he’ll make an exception for his mood. And then he’ll _deal_ with them.

One of them, the rugged looking one, shoves another and then marches towards Danny. Danny straightens. They get right up to him looking him in the eyes. Or the eyeholes as it is.

The Ghost Face appreciates people like that. Brave. And stupid. Had it been any other situation he’d have gutted them.

They bend down and pick it up. As they rise he gets the urge to draw his knife. So trusting. They look up at him. Their eyes are full of spirit. Danny is… almost impressed. He gives them a nod.

Then he turns on his heel and goes on his way. This already wasted more time than he wanted.

As he disappears into the shadows he glances back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying not to get caught up in making everything make sense... writing this is supposed to be fun!   
> also a bit of a headcannon that ive implied before, but is still something i use, but i usually go with the legion being fans of the ghostface. just a reason why their interactions are as they are.  
> enjoy! and if you see mistakes, please point them out and ill fix it

**Carnivore**

“Pigs are omnivores, did you know?” Danny throws the round object in hands up into the air.

Amanda turns to him and scowls. Or so Danny imagines, since she’s wearing a pig’s head. Danny catches the object as it comes down again.

“What are you going on about?” Amanda turns back to her table.

Danny figures she’s in a good mood, otherwise she would have just sullenly ignored him. He shifts to turn her way, throwing the object into the air again.

“Pigs.” He says. “They eat meat _and_ plants, so they’re omnivores.” He catches the object and gestures with it.

Amanda gives him a glance. “So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Humans are also omnivores, but I think if we perhaps consider… proclivities, we’re all carnivores here.” Danny throws the object up again, catching it and shrugging. “Survivors excepted.”

“I don’t see your point.” Amanda’s tone of voice lets Danny know she’s out of patience.

Danny holds his hands out disarmingly. “No point.” He assures, jumping down from where he’s sat. He makes a circuit of the room, feeling her eyes on him the entire time. “Axolotls are carnivores too.”

Amanda turns to him, surprised? He’s guessing. “Yep.” He pops the p.

Then he saunters out, placing the object on a table as he passes.

Hanging out with Amanda is sometimes a minefield.

Maybe mentioning the pig was the issue.

**Punk**

Danny strode through Ormund. This place was not his favorite. Not even because of the terrain so much anymore, but because of certain elements within.

Speak of the devil, Danny thought sourly, as he heard the crunch of snow behind him. The footstep quickly caught up with him.

“Ghostface! Hey.” A masked individual drew up on his side, keeping pace with him.

Danny gave them a friendly wave, expression unchanged.

“Me and the guys are hanging as usual,” They started talking, not waiting for more acknowledgement.

Danny complained pettily in his head, it’s ‘the guys and I’ _Frank_.

Frank continued, “Julie found some snacks and you know us, the mixtapes are coming out, we’re gonna have a real good time,” Frank’s speech went faster and faster, “so, y’know, if you wanted to come hang with us, that’d be okay.”

Danny made a face, ‘hanging’ with some teenagers? Not really his idea of a good time. Besides, he’s already heard those mixtapes before, and they’re not really his style.

Danny slowed and faced more Frank’s direction as he slumped his shoulders a bit, pointed at himself and then the direction he’d been going. Sometimes the ‘I don’t speak much’-schtick was a pain.

Frank nodded, “right, you’re just passing through. Got a thing to do. I get it.”

Danny grimaced, he was aware that the Legion weren’t actually teenagers, but with bad acting like that of Frank’s it really just screamed youth to Danny. Frank was definitely really disappointed.

Danny had tried avoiding those guys for what must have been quite a while.

Danny stopped his forward motion and turned to Frank. Frank stopped as well and perked up a bit.

Danny reached out and put his hand on Frank’s shoulder, leaning closer slightly. “Another time.” He said in a low voice. Frank didn’t react in the least. Danny patted Frank’s shoulder and then strode off.

Frank watched the Ghost Face leave, still frozen. His hand slowly came up to rest where Danny’s had been.

**Tomorrow**

Danny stretched, feeling well-rested. Then again, it wasn’t much different from his usual state.

Whenever he gets reset he goes back to being right as rain after all.

Swinging his legs down to rest on the floor he contemplates the new day. He huffs a bit in amusement at his tacky joke. New day, heh.

He pulls on his mask and coat, making sure everything is as it should be.

He goes into the outer room. The inner room contains no windows.

Danny removes the covering in front of the window and peeks out. The outside is dark, illuminated only by a sliver of moonlight. He covers it back up.

Danny proceeds over to his gear and looks it over. Checks out as always. He picks up an item, turning it in his hands. As far as he knows the only place with even a hint of daylight is Glenvale and he doesn’t know enough about the guy inhabiting it to really roam.

He smirks a bit to himself. The Ghost Face is more of a nighttime guy than a daytime guy anyway.

Danny collects the things he wants to use and leaves his lair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are maybe a little shorter than usual, but there are more instead. enjoy

**Death**

The room was dark, illuminated only by a sliver of moonlight. Dust danced lazily in the air.

A moving shadow causes the dust to spread out wildly.

The shadow pauses at the edge of the light, object in one hand catching the light in a metallic sheen.

Something whimpers.

The shadow moves, metallic object glinting through the air. Something sounds wet. The whimpering stops. There’s a click, and a bright flash illuminates the room for a few seconds.

Silence.

The shadow leaves. The room returns to calm.

Somewhere outside someone screams.

**Vacation**

The Ghost Face ignores the draw he can feel in his bones. He turns the page.

The draw feels almost like an ache by now, but he doesn’t have much of an issue ignoring it.

Something sinister arrives.

Danny turns the page again, glancing towards the spider-like appendages. The appendages gesticulate angrily.

Danny returns to his book. “I’m taking a break.”

They gesticulate again.

“I _was_ just going to finish this chapter, but now I think I’ll finish my book.”

The gestures turn dumbfounded.

“Yes, I am that petty.” Danny turns the page, settling more comfortably into his chair.

The appendages pause, and then leave petulantly.

The Ghost Face keeps reading.

**Paranoia**

The door opens, slamming into the wall and startling the occupant of the room. Amanda almost drops what she’s holding and fumbles with it.

Danny is standing in the doorway, looking out of breath. He turns and scans the outside furtively, before hurriedly entering and closing the door behind him.

Amanda huffs crossly, but before she can say anything Danny holds up a finger and crosses the room hastily, closing the blinds of the single window.

Danny lets out a deep breath and sits down on some boxes.

“I think…” he starts, “that someone is following me.”

Amanda rolls her eyes. “You’re the only really sneaky one around. Are you saying, even with all your skills, you can’t tell if someone is following you?”

Danny grimaces, drumming his fingers on his leg.

“There’s me. You. I guess Philip. Or Myers.” He glances worriedly at the window and then shifts the gaze to the door. “It’s obviously not you, Philip has that bell of his, and Myers, while weird as hell, has no freaking reason to follow me around.”

Amanda narrows her eyes. “So you’re being paranoid.”

Danny looks at her, affronted. “Paranoid?” He gestures to himself. “You’re calling _me_ paranoid.”

Amanda sighs irritably, putting down her item and sweeping out her hands to gesture at the door and the window. “And what would you call it?”

Danny frowns, resisting the urge to cross his arms. Too defensive.

Then he straightens up. “You’re right, Amanda.” He says, almost cheerily. “I’m being paranoid. Good talk!”

Amanda gazes at him for a moment, before picking up the item she was working on.

“Good talk,” she muttered.

Danny exited and made his way out of the meat plant. His shoulders drew up.

He felt eyes on his back.

**Wednesday**

Danny fished a piece of paper out of the pile of things. He regarded the paper with a surprised look. Some sort of calendar? He shook it to get the worst of the grime and dirt off.

It didn’t really work.

He wiped at it with his gloved hand and really just smudged it. He threw it back in the pile and stood up.

He cast an apathetic look down at the pile of inadequate things.

In this place counting the days was useless.

Danny wiped at his knees to remove dirt, contemplating. Last he knew it was June.

Who knew how long he’d been here. It might be another season. Or maybe years had passed, looking at the other people inhabiting this place; it might have been a decade or more.

He left the place, face grim behind his mask.

Didn’t matter how long anyway.

There was no way out.

**Overindulge**

Danny raised a hand to give a friendly wave to the survivors this trial. He was in a good mood.

The survivors scattered immediately. His hand froze in the air.

Was it something he did?

He didn’t bother hiding, just walked through the area, watching.

A survivor was working on a generator. Danny moved closer and when they spotted him they ran like something was at their heels.

Danny paused. Definitely something he did.

Thinking back, he may have been overzealous a couple of times. Y’know. The last several times.

Mori’ing. Hooking. Dangling the hatch in front of their faces and then depriving them.

Danny felt like scratching the back of his head. He’d absolutely had too much fun, but the more pressing matter was the fact that they were now on their guard all the time.

He’d have to be extra nice and then build over to being chaotic again.

Too much of one thing was definitely a bad thing.

He sighed.

Time to start.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to see ghostface interact with someone specific, im open to listen.   
> guess we'll see how many of these i have left in me lol

**Wind**

The wind carried the tumbleweed down the deserted road.

Danny, who was standing on a roof nearby, was annoyed so much that he removed one of his gloves, stuck his hand under his mask to lick a finger, and then held it out into the air.

He felt nothing. No wind was blowing.

Danny roughly pulled his glove back on. The Entity sucked. Had it watched a bad cowboy movie and just copied it?

It added details to the realms that just didn’t hold up to actual real life.

The Ghost Face watched the man inhabiting the saloon at this moment. He mostly smoked and napped. A real boring type.

The Deathslinger never left anything around. Apparently, as Danny had heard him telling one of the other killers, Caleb was the type to live an unmaterialistic life.

Danny liked it best when Caleb interacted with others or tinkered with his gun.

Right now the Deathslinger was napping.

Danny turned to stare in the direction of the sun, crossing his arms. He pursed his lips. He didn’t even have to squint. Better than nothing though, he supposed.

Is this where he should cut the Entity some slack?

He glanced down at the road, face souring.

The wind carried another tumbleweed down the same path the other had taken not long ago. Freaking copy-paste.

**Genius**

“Who’s the smartest person here, do you think?” Danny watched as the Nurse screeched and threw something at the fleeing Legion. The masked person was laughing as they ran.

Amanda glanced up at the situation and snorted. “You angling for it to be you?”

Danny held out a flat hand and tilted it from side to side, indicating a so-so response. “Just curious.” He leaned back. “I worked as a journalist. My smarts are more street-smarts than intelligence.”

Amanda cast him an incredulous look. Danny shrugged, throwing out his hands. “What? I’m a realist I’ll have you know.”

Amanda cast her gaze out on the congregation of killers. The group playing cards were taking a break, apparently because someone had flipped the table. Her mien was deadpan. “Does it have to be a killer?”

Danny chuckled. “You think the survivors are smarter?”

Amanda shrugged, “some of them do keep getting away.”

Danny nodded, thoughtful. “That’s true. Still. Isn’t that more a case of street-smarts as well?”

“Hmm. Might have a point,” Amanda said reluctantly.

Danny put his fingers in a steeple.

“Maybe Herman? He’s got that whole brain thing going on.” Danny waved a hand. “Plus the whole, got recruited by the CIA.”

He affected a thoughtful pose. “Think I read his high-school paper on psychology too.” When Amanda didn’t respond he turned to get her reaction. She was looking at him with a weird expression.

“What?”

Amanda just shook her head. “Sometimes I forget how creepy you are. How have you read Carter’s high-school psychology paper?”

Danny tilted his head. “This place has loads of little Easter eggs hidden.”

“It was real clever, but then I don’t know that much about psychology.”

“Ha!” Amanda shook her head. “Sure, you don’t know much.”

Someone yelled and flipped the card table again. They both turned to watch.

“Uh oh.” Danny rose to his feet. Amanda followed suit after collecting her stuff from around her.

The Legion pile nearby did the same.

The table had ended up hitting the Shape.

Those who could, made themselves scarce.

**Uninformed**

Danny sat down on the temple steps. Adiris sat down delicately next to him. It sounded weird to Danny when she spoke. He figured it was because the Entity had to translate.

“Today I wish to hear about clothing.” She folded her hands carefully in front of herself.

“Clothes, huh? Yeah, guess there’s a lot of techniques that must be new to you. I figure you’re familiar with leather related and weaved stuff.” Danny looked over to gauge reaction. Adiris nodded regally.

“Okay… have to start with machinery again, I think.” Danny started explaining details about how to achieve certain types of cloth, sidetracking into fashion briefly.

“…-Definitely more colorful.” Danny trailed off, looking briefly to the horizon. “Duty calls.”

He stood up, brushing himself off.

“Thank you.” Adiris rose to see him off. “Many avoid me, so your aid is valued.”

Danny shrugged, “yeah well. Not like I don’t get payment.” He held up the item she had passed him.

Adiris looked at her temple, face solemn. She very carefully held her censer in front of her. The sweet scent wafted Danny’s way.

Seeing that she didn’t respond with anything else, he turned and started walking.

Adiris shifted her gaze to watch him go, raising a hand to touch her face.


End file.
